Something New
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Tim and Horatio try some new things.
1. Chapter 1

Horatio licked his lips as he looked out the window. The clock on the night stand said it was ten a.m. They both needed to be waking up. The ginger looked over at his sleeping lover. A devious smile spread across his face. He slid underneath the comforter. Horatio loved the fact that the Tim slept naked. It made him entertaining to watch when he woke up. He licked his lips again and nosed the man's length. He took the flaccid organ into his mouth, tongue gently licking from base to tip. He sucked only slightly, toying it. He pushed the cover back so he could see his lover's sleeping face.

Tim twitched at the feeling; his eyes slowly fluttered up before he looked down at what was going on down south. Before he could even began to process what was going on, Horatio began to really suck the man. Tim gasped, his hands finding and tangling in ginger hair, moaning.

Horatio's tongue stroked Tim's rapidly hardening prick, loving the way it felt as he filled his mouth. His tongue expertly stroked up and down his shaft as he bobbed his head. One hand squeezed and massaged his balls.

Tim's head was spinning. This was something new. The ginger had never woken him up with a mind blowing blowjob before. "Fuck, H!" he exclaimed, jerking his aching cock deep into Horatio's mouth. Horatio seemed to turn up the heat when he began bucking wildly into his mouth. Tonguing underneath the head, digging the top of his tongue in the slit, deep throating him. It was all too much for the scruffy brunette. He came into Horatio's mouth, gasping and panting between repeating Horatio's name.

Tim sat up, jerking the older man up. Smirking, the ginger opened his mouth, Tim's hot seed still on his tongue. Every last drop of it. The brunette eagerly kissed him, drawing his tongue into his mouth and sucking it clean. Horatio moaned and pulled away, smiling.

"Good morning, Timmy," he mumbled.

"Good morning, Horatio," he breathed against his lips. "That was a nice wake up call."

Horatio chuckled. "Thank you. I figure it was time for something new."


	2. Chapter 2

Tim had been cooking for an hour now. The rest of the team was going to be arriving in about twenty minutes. Horatio looked at the iPod in his hand before he locked it and stored it in his back pocket. He walked into the kitchen, smirking as Tim was biting his nails as he waited for the lasagna to finish cooking. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man.

Tim jumped but relaxed into his arms. "Hi," he hummed, resting his hands on top of his lover's.

Horatio hummed and kissed his neck. "Hello to you too," he murmured before capturing flesh between his teeth. He suck on the area,'swaying them both side to side, like a dance.

Tim tilted his head back. Horatio was sucking on the ultra sensitive part of his neck, almost causing his knees to go weak. A moan left his lips followed by a soft sigh. Those soft, gentle hands slowly made their way up up his shirt, massaging his hips. Horatio knew it drove the man crazy. Tim turned around in his arms wrapping his arms around the ginger's neck.

Horatio licked his lips as he backed his lover against the counter, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. He grabbed the man by his thighs and lifted him onto the edge of the counter. He slid his hands slowly up the brunette's legs, making him squirm on the counter.

"H..." Tim whined, pulling him closer.

"Hmm?"

"You've succeeded in turning me on. Now I'm gonna get down, turn around, and bend over. You're gonna fix my problem in less than fifteen minutes."

Horatio shivered. The tone in his voice changed, sounding more commanding than usual. It sort of turned him on. He stepped back, and Tim did exactly what he said he was. Finish in less than fifteen minutes? Horatio loved a challenge. They'd never taken such a risk before, having a quickie before anyone arrived. The risk factor of being caught turned him on.

The ginger's hands slid over the perfectly round ass in front of him, then around to the front to undo his pants, smirking slightly at how hard Tim already was. Tim reached for the olive oil and passed it back.

"Don't you use all of my olive oil cause you couldn't keep it in your pants," Tim said, rubbing against Horatio's hard on, smiling at the moan he elicited from the man.

Horatio mocked him jokingly, freeing his own erection and let his pants drop as well. He used just enough olive oil and rubbed a slicked finger at his entrance. He was still a little loose from the heated session they had earlier that morning, so the ginger didn't worry too much about prepping him. He slid in, listening to the soft moan Tim released. He wrapped an arm around his chest, burying his face in his neck as he began to pull out push back. Tim met his thrust, urging the man to speed up. Horatio gladly complied.

It was understood between them that when Tim wanted it faster, he also wanted it harder. They moved in time with each other, skin slapping against skin. Moans filled the kitchen, joining the sound of skin. Horatio gave a few particularly hard thrusts that had nearly made his lover collapse.

"Fuck, H, right there!" Tim moaned, gripping the edge of the counter.

There was about five minutes before the rest of the team arrived and he was so close. Horatio was teasing now, just barely brushing against his prostate, making him whimper. He knew Calleigh had a key to the front door, and the fact that they could be caught gave him a rush. Whimpers to turned moaned pleads for more. Horatio gave what he wanted, slamming into his prostate. It didn't take long after that. A few thrusts and Tim came, curses spilling from his lips. He tightened around Horatio's length.

"Shit, Timmy!" the ginger moaned, gripping his lover tightly. It took a few more thrust and he filled Tim with his seed, pressing his chest against his back. He stayed their until his breathing calmed. "I think we broke our record..."

"Orgasm in fifteen minutes? Yah. I think we did too," he said with a chuckle, turning around to press kisses to his man's neck.

The doorbell rang at that moment, startling the two.

"Let's beat our clean up record!" Tim hissed, jerking his clothes up. "Calleigh has a key to the house!"

Horatio was in the middle of buttoning his pants when he froze. "She what?"

Tim ignored him and cleaned up the oily hand prints off the counter and white streaks off the cabinet doors. When he was done, Horatio spun the brunette around and lifted him onto the counter. He pulled him into a kiss the man couldn't resist, wrapping his arms around his neck and drawing the man closer with his legs. The front door opened, but Horatio was distracting Tim with that long, glorious tongue, so he didn't hear the keys rattling in the front door, nor when it opened. He didn't noticed the seven guest gathered in the kitchen, watching them. The only thing that broke them apart was the sound of the timer. Horatio and Tim finally broke apart, panting, lips kiss swollen.

"Who's hungry?" Horatio asked, glancing up.

"Depends," Frank said, looking around as Tim got the lasagna out of the oven.

"On what?" Calleigh questioned. "Speedle made homemade lasagna! There is no depends."

"Well, they could have been playing around the food..."

"Uh, excuse me. The food was in the oven, thank you."

Everyone giggled and grabbed a plate and a fork, and a nice, big spoonful of Tim's homemade cooking.


End file.
